


Viisauden verkko

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Suomi | Finnish, adult characters, lohturomantiikkaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-31
Updated: 2008-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Hän toivoi, että Hermione ymmärtäisi hakea seuraa ikäisiltään eikä häneltä, ikälopulta.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Minerva McGonagall





	Viisauden verkko

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2008 FFF-yhteisön uusivuosi-haasteeseen, haaste tuli Piccalta! Hermione on tässä reilusti aikuinen.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Kaapu solahti lattialle Minervan käsistä, ja hän astui epäröivän askeleen peilin eteen. Hän tuijotti ajat sitten kimmoisuuden menettäneitä rintojaan ja suri vatsaansa ikuisiksi ajoiksi jäänyttä poimua. Hän sovitti sormensa hiuksiinsa, niitä oli kieltämättä vähemmän kuin vuotta aiemmin. Pohkeisiin oli ilmaantunut muutama, sininen kohju, mutta ainakaan ne eivät tuntisi oloaan yksinäisiksi. Ohimolle oli hyvää vauhtia muodostumassa maksaläiskä, ja kun Minerva kokeili sen pintaa sormellaan, hän havahtui huomaamaan käsiensä ryppyjen verkon.

Ovi kävi, ja Minerva kääntyi salamana ympäri koettaen peittää itsensä käsillään. _Oliko hän unohtanut lukita oven?_

Tulija oli Hermione, mutta Minerva ei silti siirtänyt käsiään, vaan häpesi itseään. Hän toivoi, että Hermione ymmärtäisi hakea seuraa ikäisiltään eikä häneltä, ikälopulta. Hän oli jo elänyt elämänsä, eikä hänellä ollut oikeutta sitoa nuorta naista omaan toivottomaan rappioonsa.

"Ole kiltti ja käänny", Minerva pyysi, kun Hermione jäi katsomaan hänen alastomuuttaan. Hän loi silmänsä alas väistäen tietoisesti tämän katsetta.

"Mikä hätänä?" Hermione kysyi ällistyneenä ja tuli lähemmäs. Hän oli vain harvoin nähnyt Minervan noin poissa tolaltaan.

"Ole kiltti, Hermione. En halua että näet minut nyt", Minerva sopersi lähes itku kurkussa.

"Onko jotain tapahtunut?" Hermione hätääntyi kerrassaan Minervan outoa käytöstä. "Oletko satuttanut itsesi?"

Hän tarttui Minervaa harteista ja tutki tämän kasvoja, kaulaa, ja juuri kun hän oli siirtämässä tämän käsiä nähdäkseen niiden alle, Minerva käytti ainoaa keinoa, jolla saattoi estää Hermionen tutkivan katseen loppuun kulutetulla varrellaan. Hän kietoi kätensä tämän ympärille ja veti tämän itseään vasten.

"En halua, että katsot minua!" Minerva parahti Hermionen kaulalle. "Olen vanha ja ruma ja jälleen vuoden verran virttyneempi." Minerva vavahteli tukahdutetun itkun voimasta.

Hermione kuiskutteli Minervan korvaan ja halasi tämän laihaa vartta hieman tiukemmin, silitti selkää ja painoi olkapäälle pienen suukon. Lopulta hän tarttui tämän käsivarsiin ja astui askeleen taemmas, että saattoi katsoa rakastaan silmiin. Minerva nykäisi heikosti käsiään yrittäen suojata niillä itseään, mutta Hermionen ote ei heltynyt.

"Rakas, katso minua", hän sanoi, mutta Minerva sulki itsepäisenä silmänsä. Hän ei tahtonut nähdä Hermionen sääliä.

Hermione painoi huulensa Minervan poskelle ja hengitti siihen lämpöä. Hän katsoi tämän kiinni puristettuja silmiä ja tunsi tämän vartalon värinän.

"Minä rakastan sinua. Rakastan jokaista kuoppaa, jokaista kohoumaa sinussa. Sinä _olet_ kaunis. Olet nyt yhtä kaunis kuin ensimmäistä kertaa suudellessamme. Ja tulet aina olemaan."

Minervan silmät tulvivat kyynelistä, ja Hermione päästi tämän kädet otteestaan silittääkseen posket kuiviksi.

"Jos sinussa onkin ryppyjä tai rupia, rakastan minä niitäkin. Ne ovat osa sinua ja kertovat kokemuksesta, eletystä elämästä. Sinun elämästäsi." Hermione vaikeni ja suuteli kevyesti Minervan huulia.

Minerva avasi silmänsä ja hymyili hennosti. Hermionen katse kertoi ikuisesta, valkohehkuisesta rakkaudesta, ja vihdoinkin Minerva ymmärsi.

"Meidän elämästämme."

Hermione rakasti hymyllään ja tarttui Minervan sormiin vieden ne huulilleen.

"Meidän elämästämme", hän vahvisti. "En ole kertaakaan katunut yhteistä taivaltamme enkä vaihtaisi päivääkään pois. Sinä olet täydellinen."


End file.
